The prior art is replete with gun silencer constructions which have as a primary purpose the lowering of sound levels caused by gun firing.
Although many gun silencer devices operate satisfactorily to accomplish the intended function, they often affect the performance of a weapon by decreasing the velocity or otherwise adversely affecting the flight path characteristics of a fired projectile.